Abnormal
by peachmystican
Summary: A family visit turns nightmare when Francesca comes along with her friend Lauren to visit her family. Having to deal with the dead coming back to life and meeting new allies and enemies and even the lovely new blonde policeman. Francesca is thrown into the world of death and Umbrella’s viruses. (RE2)


_**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my first RE story! Sorry if it's shitty but I had to quickly jolt it down before I forgot the new idea. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! I don't own Resident Evil as I only own Francesca, Lauren, and the whole fam.**_

Now, we just had to come up with the fact that, none of this was normal. The whole dead walking the earth kind of thing, and the fact that I was thrown into it, hell no.

Francesca Canterra was my name, a normal, half-american-half spaniard, university student and I was only 21 when this friend-visiting-family-vacation decided to go to shit.

How did I find my way into this zombie-infested police station, trying to hide a random kid behind my back from her crazy, mutated father?

Let's start from the beginning..

* * *

"Fran, come on, I don't want to go alone, I haven't seen my family in years, and it'll just be awkward if I just turn up!" My roommate Lauren said as she begged and shook her head, her blond long hair flying everywhere, trying to drag me away from entering my room. I've been rooming with her for the past 3 years as I studied to be a in-field geneticist. Why? Well, high school biology peaks your interests sometimes(even if it was shitty enough.) And while I payed off my tuition with the little money I had, to save, I decided to room with her.

"Lauren, you know how shady Raccoon city is. I've listened to conspiracy theories ya know. Them running the whole city and what not!"

"Yada, yada, yada. Please! Just for me!" She said, baring her sad puppy face.

I can't... give in! Her green eyes burned sad..sad holes into my face..

I sighed "Fine, but in exchange, I don't pay rent this month."

"Deal!"

I waved her off as I finally got to enter my room and unpacked my textbooks on my wooden desk "When do we leave?"

At that, she nervously chuckled as she gripped the bottom of her navy skirt "Uhh..." I slowly turned around towards her with a questioning, cautious look.

"About... Tomorrow morning?"

I choked "_T-Tomorrow!? LAUREN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!?" _I yelled.

"_LOOK, I WASN'T EVEN SURE YOU WERE GOING TO AGREE! PLUS, THIS WAS ALL LAST MINUTE!" _

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Someone please hold me back.

I took a deep breath in "Okay.. Okay, I'll pack what I can."

She nodded and quickly left, wanting to escape my incoming rant. I ruffled my short, choppy brown hair out of frustration. Could have asked me sooner! Ya know, a little _HEADS UP!_

I sluggishly dropped my arms down. Looking around my lilac colored room, I groaned.

What the hell do I pack now?

-_**9:00 AM-**_

I let out quick breath as I ran beside Lauren, who was struggling with keeping her luggage by her side as we ran down the long hallways of the airport. The day before, I had specifically told her to set an alarm at seven o'clock for herself to wake up since she took a while to get ready.

Did I wake up at the same time? Nope, I decided to wake up at six o'clock just in case, plus I had to finish packing. What time did I check to see if she woke up? 8:00 am. Unlike Lauren, who had rushed to get dressed and wore a baby pink sweater with star-printed pajama pants with slippers to the airport, I wore my green, worn-out army jacket that was handed down from my older sister who I haven't seen since I was five, a v-necked white shirt and some jeans and black sneakers.

Finally, we arrived at our boarding area. Giving the hostess our plane tickets, we entered the jetway and entered the plane before it took off...Luckily.

I put my messenger bag (that contained my laptop and some notebooks) and my luggage into the cubbard above the seats, making sure not to knock into any of the passengers. Flopping into the seat next to Lauren, I sighed "Just in time..."

"Ha ha, at least we made it!" She exclaimed towards me with a cheeky smile. I gave her a bit of a fake smile "Next time, you're waking up at five."

"Seriously!?"

"Well, we only had an hour to head to the airport, in which was two hours away and I'm sure you just earned me a bunch of tickets by driving my car like crazy down the highway."

"Er..Well...Sorry?"

"Ugh..."

* * *

"**Arriving to Raccoon City in one minute."** The speaker said above.

I awoke in my seat with a small jolt as my shoulder was roughly shook. "W-wha-"

"We're here!" Lauren responded in her natural high-pitched voice. Oh god, I really would never get use to it. Like, never.

I got up and gathered all my things, putting my messenger bag on. I got off the plane and waited till Lauren got off. After grabbing everything, we entered Raccoon City airport and went through the normal airport regulations that included the whole bag check and what not. After spending an hour hearing Lauren complain and argue with the TSA about why her makeup couldn't go through, I felt as if I lost my mind. In the end after getting tired, they let it pass and we went on our merrily way.

"_Daddy!" _She yelled out and leaped in the arms of a mid-aged blond haired man when we had exited the airport. The man laughed and hugged her back "Lauren! I haven't seen you in ages! Why don't you visit anymore?" He said, putting her down. "School got in my way, with finals coming in and everything, it's been very, very busy. Anyway! I brought a friend along!" She said, putting her arm around my neck. I awkwardly waved "Hi, I'm Francesca.."

He gave me a wrinkled smile "John, Lauren's father." Oh wow, a very original name. Great. I nodded in acknowledgment. "Alright girls, let's put your things in the trunk and head over to the family home."

'Golly, I can't wait to meet the folks at home.' I sarcastically thought. After piling into the back of his car, for around 3 hours, I went through torture, listening to all the family drama Lauren had been missing out on. Now I know why she didn't want to come alone. I felt bad for her in all honestly. Thinking on about it, I really don't remember when I stopped talking to my family. They use to leave calls regularly when I first started Uni, but it all stopped when I turned 19. No calls, no texts, nothing. I went to visit one month, traveling to where my family home was, to learn that they had "moved out". Practically, it had been like they were wiped from existence.

To pass time, I scrolled through my phone, checking messages, emails, and other things. Even before I knew it, we had arrived to Lauren's family house.

And outside in the front, were a whole lot of people. The moment we stepped out of the car, we were met with a large "_WELCOME BACK!"_

That was the moment I knew, that I was going to dread this trip.


End file.
